Beach Day
by Reckutx
Summary: Roxas, Axel, and Xion decide to go to the beach. Nuff said. Rokushi. One-shot. IMPORTANT UPDATE INFO IN AUTHOR'S NOTE! Cover image found on Devantart.


A/N: Hey guys! I fixed my laptop (mostly) so now its back to my Rokushi fics! ...Except I've got writer's block on _Twilight High_, and _A Midsummer Night's Dream: Kingdom Hearts Edition_ is getting too difficult to adapt as I go, so both of those will temporarily be on hold. In the mean time though, I'll be posting a bunch of one-shots that have just spawned in my head. (And yes, I used the word "spawn") I was at the beach when I started this so that might explain the title...

Beach Day

"Heads up, Axel!" A blonde, spiky haired boy in checkerboard swim trunks yelled at a long haired red head in blue swim trunks.

"What the- OW!" The red head, Axel, yelled as he was pegged in the face with a volleyball, causing him to fall into the sand. "Where did you even get that, Roxas?!"

"Xion brought it." Roxas said.

"Course she did..."

"What was that, Axel?" A raven haired girl with ocean-blue eyes and a black bikini asked.

"Oh nothing, Xi." Axel said in the most innocent voice he could muster.

"Hey! Only I call her that!" Roxas said, upset that Axel used his personal nickname for Xion.

"What, did I call your girlfriend by your pet name?" Axel teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Roxas yelled, blushing. _"Although I wish she was..." _Xion was blushing at the comment as well.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Mr and Mrs Roxa-"

"AXEL!" Roxas and Xion screamed at him.

"Bwah ha ha ha ha! Look at your faces! Ah ha ha ha ha!" Roxas and Xion had faces as red as crayons.

"Oh Axel~, I'm gonna tell Larexene about your crush on her~" Xion said. Axel immediately stopped laughing.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Axel yelled.

"Well... I guess I could keep it a secret if you give me your ice cream..." Xion said.

"What?! No way!" Xion pulled out her cell phone and started dialing.

"Speed dial 12, Larexene..."

"Stop! Ok, fine! Take it!" Axel handed her his sea-salt ice cream.

"Yay!"

"Whatever, it's only because you black-mailed me..."

"Hey, it worked didn't it?"

"Just eat the stupid ice cream." Axal said.

"Wait, where's my ice cream?" Roxas said.

"Oh, I ate it on the drive over here." Axel informed the spiky-haired boy.

"AXEL!"

"Here, Roxas." Xion handed Roxas the ice cream she took from Axel. "I saw him eat yours."

"WHAT?! OH, COME ON! WHAT ARE YOU, A NINJA?!" Axel was freaking out by this point, and Roxas and Xion were laying on the beach, laughing.

"No, you just can't hide anything. I probably wouldn't have needed to call Larexene cause she probably already knows you like her."

"WHAT?! Roxas, you gotta help me!" Axel was paranoid now, he hated it when a secret of his got out.

"Sorry, I only help my friends who don't eat my ice cream."

"DUDE!"

"Nya!" Roxas stuck his tounge out at Axel.

"What are you, five?" The red head asked.

"Maybe," Roxas told him. "C'mon, Xi." He started running from Axel with Xion right behind him.

"Come back here, you two!" The older boy yelled.

"Never!" Xion said back. The two young teenagers quickly found themselves at the bottom of a large cliff.

"Hey, where did this come from?" Xion asked.

"I dunno, but there's a cave." Roxas said.

"You wanna hide from Axel in here?"

"My thoughts exactly." The two ran into the cave and hid, sitting on a long, almost couch length, rock that was hidden in the corner.

"Axel will never find us here." Xion said.

"Hey, don't jinx it!"

"Oops, sorry."

Half an hour went by and no Axel.

"Do you think he gave up?" Xion asked

"I dunno, Axel is pretty stubborn."

"True."

A few more minutes and still no Axel

"Well, I don't think he's gonna find us anytime soon." Roxas said.

"So why did you get so upset when Axel called me 'Xi'?" Xion asked the blonde.

"Huh? Oh, I... um... well, you see..." Roxas started breaking out in a cold sweat.

"You like me, don't you?"

"What?! N-no! I mean, I do. But as a friend, I think... um..." The blonde haired boy was freaking out worse than Axel. Xion giggled.

"You _so_ do like me!"

"N-no! Not like that!" By this point, Roxas was red in the face.

"Roxas, its ok, really."

"Wait, what?" Roxas said.

"Its ok if you like me." Xion repeated.

"Wait, what?" Roxas repeated. "Am I dreaming or something?"

"No, silly." Xion giggled.

"You sure? Cause I'm pretty sure I am."

"Is _this_ a dream?"

"Is what a dr-" Xion leaned over and kissed him.

"Well?"

"I, um, I..." Roxas was still processing what just happened.

"You're so cute when you're nervous."

"I- I love you." Roxas blurted out. _"Oh crap, did I just say that? I am so screwed..."_

"Good to know, cause I love you too, Roxas." Xion leaned in and kissed him again. This time, Roxas kissed back.

"Xion..." Roxas said when they separated.

"So I guess we're together now, huh?"

"I- I guess so." Roxas grinned.

"What are you two doing?" A voice asked.

"Axel!" The new couple screamed.

"Well who else would be looking for you for and hour?"

"Um, our parents?" Roxas said.

"Shuddup and get out here, its time to go."

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming. C'mon, Xi." Roxas held out his hand.

"Thanks Roxas." Xion said as she took his hand. "For likeing me as much as I like you." she whispered in his ear.

"You two coming or what?"

"Yeah, Axel!" Xion yelled.

A/N: Ok, so pretty cheezey at the second half, but I'm out of practice so cut me some slack. Hopefully I'll be back to uploading around once a week again, but who knows. :( My newest project I've started is my first cross over (Kingdom Hearts and Bleach) so look out for that when I upload it. 'Til next time!


End file.
